Harry's Protectors
by WickedLust
Summary: Harry finds out the truth about Dumbledore Pettigrew and Sirius. Things aren't as they seem
1. Chapter 1

"I want to commit the murder I was accused of!" Sirius screamed, pointing a shaking wand toward Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius, stop," begged Harry. "My parents wouldn't have wanted you to become a murderer." Different thoughts and memories swirled through his mind. His conflicting emotions regarding Sirius, and now Remus Lupin, who he had thought trustworthy, were causing him to doubt every move he made.

Pettigrew crawled over to Harry on his knees and grabbed at the hem of his robes. "Sweet, merciful boy. Thank you. You have no idea what you've done! Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Harry shoved Pettigrew away from his robe. Peter turned looking at Sirius. Seeing the wand pointed at his throat he was scared. He knew he had to explain what really happened. He had to tell the truth. He had to make them see.

"Sirius, I can explain!", shouted Peter "It was all a set up. I was suppose to tell You-Know-Who where James was, He told me that they would be out of the house. I was suppose to seal my deal as a spy. The dark lord never would have thought studdering little Peter was a spy. He lied to me. HE killed them. Then I was scared. You came after me he wanted to kill me. I had to run. Sirius please believe me!"

Sirius looked at Peter, thinking back to one of his best friends. The little boy he protected on the train from Lucius Malfoy.

~Flashback ~

Sirius and James where sitting in a compartment when they heard the sound of crashing. Sirius looked outside seeing a little kid getting hit by Lucius Malfoy. He knew Malfoy from when his parents had partys. He knew the Malfoy family was as dark as his, and he seen Malfoy about to curse the kid. He opened the compartment door and jumped on Lucius' back tackling the blond to the ground. He then looked at the kid grabbed him and ran back into his compartment. He knew Lucius was a fifth year and could hurt both boys badly. He slammed the compartment door shut.

"Sirius Black" Sirius said and smiled at the other boy.

"Peter Pettegrew." Peter smiled.

~End Flashback~

"Swear it Peter swear you were a spy and I will believe you and protect you. Swear it." Sirius said looking at the man that was a brother to him. Just like Remus and James.

" I Peter Micheal Pettigrew swear on my magic and life that I did not betray James Andrew Potter and Lilly Marie Evans Potter with the entent to kill them. I was told to by Albus Dumbledore with the promise he would have both Lilly and James out of the house." Peter then picked up Snapes wand and said,"Lumos" watching the wand light up. He looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. They both stood there staring at each other with greif and hope. They both heard a noise from Remus and noticed he was starting to change. Peter grabbed Ron and Hermionie while Sirius grabbed Harry and Severus throwing them out the door and locking it. Both knew Remus was about the change and didn't want anyone hurt.

Sirius looked at Peter and said, "You have some explaining to do old friend, but right now change into Scabbers so we can get these people to Hogwarts. We will discuss this tomorrow old friend." Sirius then hugged Peter shocking the man."Harry we are going to lie big time. You found me as a dog out here. I will be your pet Snuffles understand. When the school year ends tomorrow, you will take me and Scabbers home with you where you will come to my house and we will figure this out. All of you until further notice STAY AWAY FROM DUMBLEDORE!" The trio nodded then looked over at Snape. "Harry I need your wand I am going to oblivate Snape So all he thinks is that he fell outside and hit his head. We can't have him remembering tonight or he will rat all of us out. Sorry Peter about the insult." Sirius said smiling. He knew that they needed to get the whole story but right now he had to protect Harry. He had a feeling that Peter was trying to protect Harry to because Peter smiled happily at Harry then turned into Scabbers and climbed up onto Ron's shoulder.

The trio and there new "pets" walked back towards the castle after depositing Snape near the forbidden forest. As they entered the castle and made there way up to the tower then smiled at eachother. Tonight they all would sleep peacefully knowing that things will work out in the end. Harry and Ron headed up to there bed where Harry found himself crowed. Snuffles and Scabbers both chose to sleep with Harry. As Harry closed his eyes he was sucked into a flashback. Something he should never have remembered

~Flashback first year~

Harry woke up in the hostipal wing when he saw a man who he remembered from his dreams. He called this man Uncle Wormtail. "Uncle Wormtail? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Peter sat up straight in his chair staring at Harry in suprise."You remember me kiddo?" Peter asked not daring to get his hopes up, but when Harry nodded he hugged Harry tightly. "Kiddo I promise you I will protect you. I will find away to get Uncle Padfoot out of Azkaban I promise you that. I will get you out of Dumbledore's cluches." Harry was about to ask what he means when the door to the hostipal wing opened. He watched uncle Wormtail change into a rat and scarry off.

He looked at Dumbledore,"I just seen my Uncle Wormtail. He said Uncle Padfoot is in Azkaban. Tell me it's not true." Dumbledore paled at hearing this. That damn rat was going to ruin his plans. "I am sorry to do this Harry, but you can't remember either of your Uncles nor Remus. It will ruin my plans. Oblivate."

~End Flashback~

Harry sat up panting heavily. He looked at Scabbers and said, "Uncle Wormtail you were there in first year. You told me you would get Uncle Padfoot out. You watched over me didn't you? When Scabbers nodded he watched Harry break down. Casting silincing and privicey charms, he turned back human. "Yes, Harry it was hard to leave you there with Dumbledore, but I knew I had to protect you." He said pulling Harry into a hug as Sirius joined them hugging.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron both woke up to the sound of the other boys screaming. Opening there eyes they both say "Wha'?" mumbling lightly. Semus looks at Harry "The grim you got the grim sleeping by you." That causes both Ron and Harry to crack up laughing as they fell out of bed. "Semus this is a dog I found outside and decied to take him home with me. It's just a dog." To prove his point the petted the big dog. All the boys relaxed at seeing that. Ron once again stood up, "Come on Harry lets go see Professor Lupin before we eat and go home." Harry followed Ron out the door with Snuffles walking next to him and Scabbers laying on top of Snuffles' head.

Harry knocked on the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and waited until Remus opened the door. Remus opened the door quickly and waved them all inside. "How are you feeling Uncle Moony?" Harry asked tentively you could hear the consern in his voice and the sorrow that he had to deal with this in his eyes. "I'm doing okay Harry..Wait did you just call me Uncle Moony? You remember that as a kid? Why didn't you tell me before hand?" Remus said hope shining in his eyes. "Well ok it started lastnight. See I was laying down reeling from what happened when I had a flashback. It was at the end of first year when I was in the hostipal wing after Quriall and the stone. Anyways Uncle Wormtail was there he promised to free Uncle Padfoot. Anyways I remembered all three of you from dreams I thought weren't real until I seen Uncle Wormtail. See I use to dream of Uncle Moony reading me stories about wearwolves and telling me that not all werewoves are evil and mean. Sometimes they are good people who get furry once a month and they lock themselves up to prevent from biting people. He also told me that there were some werewoves that do bite people without caring. Then I remember Uncle Wormtail sitting with me infront of the fireplace and singing songs to me. I didn't know he could sing though but he did to me. Then I remember Uncle Padfoot taking me on a flying motorcycle and brooms. Also inlisting my help in pranking my dad. Anyways when I seen Uncle Wormtail he promised to get Uncle Padfoot out and me away from Dumbledore. Anyways Dumbledore came in and Obviliated all of you from my mind. Yes, Uncle Moony I remember you and all three of you still have that spot in my heart." Harry said smiling seeing Remus look shocked. He always hoped Harry would remember him.

Remus reached out and pulled Harry into a huge hug. He would always love his psudo son. Ron,Harry and Remus all went to the carriages after having breakfeast in the DA room to enjoy a nice train ride home.

When they entered King Cross they knew they all had a job. Harry had to walk out of King Cross then follow Padfoot to Grimuald Place. Where he would learn the full story and his titles that Remus mentioned earlier in the year. As the exited the train and quickly made there place to Grimuald Place Harry couldn't help but feel loved and happy. He followed Sirius into the kitchen. Sitting down in a chair he watched Peter and Sirius shift back to human. "First Harry I want to explain your titles. In the wizarding world there is five powerful and rich houses. You are head of four of the houses. Unless Remus changed it. You see when you were a newborn, Remus, Peter and I did a blood adoption making you just as much as our child as James and Lilly. Not many know,but Lilly's family is a long line of squibs decendents from Salzar Slytherin. Which is if what I heard is true would explain your parseltounge abilitys. See your Great-Grandma was a witch from the Black Family. She married a young man who went to school with her. His name was Tom Riddle they together had your grandma who was a squib. Your Grandma knowing her husband would kill there child took her and ran. Changing her name to Prince and running to the muggle world. Your grandmother married another squib with the last name Evans they were decendents of Ravenclaw. When they had your mother they were so excited to finally have a witch they sent her off to school. I am sure your great grandfather doesn't know he killed his own grandchild. See your Great-Grandma caused Voldemort. He thought muggles killed his wife and kid it drove him insane killing blaming muggles. I am almost postive if your grandfather knew they didn't that your Grandmother was scared he would kill there child, he would have stopped and spared your family there death. He probably will reconize you as his grandchild when/if you come back because you do have alot of his looks. That is your mothers side ok." Sirius stopped looking at Harry seeing questions in his eyes, "I will answer them when I am done. Your father is a direct line from Griffiondore and Hufflepuff. See Godric's daughter married Helga's son and started the line of Potter. Now when you were born, your parents wanted you to have more options if they died. They decied to have Remus, Peter and I adopt you so that if something happened we could have an actual claim for you. Since I am a convict. Remus is a wearwolf and Peter is dead..you are the head of these four familys. Which makes you the most powerful person in wizarding world. Not to mention you OWN Hogwarts. You also could take ministar Fudge from office and claim your place as King of the magical world. " Harry's eyes were glazed over at this information.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at Sirius before asking his two questions, "First do you guys still love me?" Harry looked at all three of them with hope in his eyes. He didn't think he could handle being rejected because he was 1/4th Slytherin. He just hoped they all loved him. He was shocked when he felt an arm wrap around him. He didn't realize it was Peter until he heard his soft voice, "Harry I would never stop loving you because you speak pareseltongue or part slytherin. Speaking pareseltongue can help you. If you are ever in a duel and someone summons a snake you can talk to it to stop it's attack. Don't worry I still love Moony and he has a furry little problem once a month and he sheds." Peter smirked ducking back from the swat to the head.

The next question was already forming on Harry's lips before he realized it, "Why didn't mum tell Tom or should I say grandpa that he still had his family?" Sirius looked at Harry and sighed, "You see your Mum told Dumbledore her plan and Dumbledore not wanting to be proven wrong that Tom could change cast a spell on her preventing her from telling him and anyone that knew from doing so until he said so. The thing is he didn't count on you being born. Nor Moony, Wormtail and me knowing and telling you. You have to tell him before the second wizarding war starts." Harry just nodded.

Peter sat up straight, "I guess it's time to tell my story about what happened. First I have to say I have never been more tempted to change back to a human and kill someone, then any of the times I was in the room with Severus Snape. I already started my spying by then. You remember the prophicy? He was the one that told the Dark Lord. Yes, I know I shouldn't call him that, but anytime a follower that is marked says his name or is around someone who does it hurts so Sirius you remember Anna Devlin? Her and me were to be married after we graduated. She was killed in the last Hogsmade trip...I was taken porkeyed to Voldemort. He tortured me until I agreed to take the mark. Once I was marked I went to Dumbledore and became a spy. The last thing I remember of that night was hearing Imperio from Dumbledore then waking up on the street. I knew something bad happened, so I wondered around until I found some news. I forgot everything, until seeing Harry on the Hogwarts express. All I remembered was that I was a wizard stuck as a rat. When seeing Harry brought it all back.I tried Padfoot to find proof to get you out since then. I couldn't though I wish I could." Peter had tears in his eyes from the story. Remus was sitting next to Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on Pete. Tell us what you remember of that night." Remus said gently. "I was just made the keeper and I told Dumbledore. He told me to get a place high up in the intercircle. Give them up to the Dark Lord. Anyways I did and went along with him. I expected them to be moved. When I heard James yell and start dueling I tried to get up the steps to protect Lily. I had an emergency portkey I was going to activate it with Lily and Harry. It was to late by the time I got into the house as a rat he already killed both of them. I tried to take Harry. I knew he belonged with Sirius. I was going to find him and explain, but Dumbledore showed up. I yelled at him for not saving the two and he said, "Peter Peter Peter I needed them dead...and Harry also. That way Tom Riddle will stay Voldemort. He won't change the wizarding world...I will stay a hero. See Peter I am going to lock these memorys until you see Harry again. Which won't happen because you are going to be a rat. I will just use innocent Harry to kill his grandfather then I will kill him. He then yelled Imperio next thing that happened was the fight with you. Sirius I felt like I was flying...we all know that I can fight the curse. Hell we all decied to supress all our magic, and I supressed it the most. So, I would seem weak and my family would leave me be."

Harry looked up hearing Peter mentioning he felt like flying, "He could have used the muggle drug heroin to make you feel that way." Harry said. He watched everyone turn and look at him. He hoped none of them did the drug or they would realize he did it. "Harry how do you know how that feels?" Asked Sirius. Harry pulled down his shirt and looked down at the table thinking well fuck I'm screwed.


End file.
